Bright Chill
by BloodRose30802
Summary: AU: Castiel is just about as low as you can get in terms of popularity. A nerdy and quiet teenager who just feels like he will always belong in the shadows, but when a new and rebellious student comes to Lawrence High, his life gets turned upside down. A story full of desire, heartbreak and bad choices. Will love be enough in the end? Eventual Dean/Cas and some Sam/Gabriel. WARNING
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all credit to the creators of Supernatural. **

* * *

Mornings were always slow. From the time you wake up to the time it takes to get down stairs, all you want to do is crawl back into bed and get lost in the warmth and comfort of sleep. That small comfort that could bring you release even in the darkest of times, when you feel like the world is just crashing and burning around you.

For Castiel Novak, this wasn't just in the morning. All he had ever wanted to do was just melt into the shadows, for no one to notice he was even there, and not many people did notice. But there were times when he wanted them to.

His parents had died in a train crash when he was just a baby and now his family consisted of his brothers Michael, the oldest at 24 and basically the leader of the family (according to him) Lucifer who no one but Castiel knew was a drug dealer and spent most of his nights getting high with his stoner buddies and Gabriel, who most people referred to as the trickster (and for good reason) and his sister Anna, the only girl of the family and the one Castiel was closest to.

For most people, high school was okay but for Castiel, this was not the case. From the moment he stepped through the doors of Lawrence High in his freshman year, he was mocked and he never really had the chance to make a single friend. With his strange dress sense, which mostly consisted of a worn out tan trench coat, a white dress shirt with a blue tie and dark pants, it was considered social suicide if you were even seen with him.

No one noticed him; they didn't notice the misery in his eyes or the way he walked with his head down. They especially did not notice the scars that were spread across his wrists and forearms. There is a reason he hardly ever takes off his trench coat. He had been sent to numerous therapists and given a whole bunch of medication, even Anna had tried to comfort him with her kind words of encouragement, "Don't give up Castiel" she would say "We all love you" but he would just look at her with his blue eyes filled with sorrow, wanting with all his heart to believe her.

Once it had taken almost a whole day for his brothers to wonder where he had run off to, and even then it was his sister who had found him lying on the floor of his room, the white carpet stained crimson. There were a few times after that until Castiel realized that there was really no point to it all, the days spent in the hospital, countless sessions with different therapists and Anna looking at him like he might break at any moment. All he ever thought about, shut up in his small room atop the stairs, after another day of teasing, being beat up and general mockery, was 'If I die now, would anyone notice?'

'Will there ever be someone here to save me?'

* * *

Dean Winchester was a completely different story. Full of fire and energy, well muscled and very good-looking he was adored wherever he went. He never knew what it felt like to not be loved, his parents Mary and John were there for him no matter what he decided to do and he felt like he could tell them anything. Well, almost anything.

Never once had he thought about what it was like to have no one there to support you through the hard times in your life, when would he have to? To Dean, his life was close to being perfect. But who is to say what is perfect?

Some might call him arrogant, self centered and he had even been called cold hearted before but none of these things bothered him because that was just who he was, carefree and rebellious he has never cared what other people have said about him.

Dean was what one would call popular, captain of the football team, constantly surrounded by people, and girls that were fawning over him just hoping to get him alone one day. He picked on the students he considered to be below him and never really thought anything of it; he was just having a bit of fun really, constantly craving attention.

His younger brother Sam was the light of his life (even though he would never in a million years admit to that) and he was the only person in the world he would show his softer side to. The kind and almost caring person that he was always hiding from everyone, even though Sam would tell him to stop being a bitch and give up his facade of being a jerk to everyone.

Dean wanted to show himself to someone, anyone he thought would listen to him, but whom could he tell? His friends who weren't really his friends but just hung around with him because he was popular and got all of the attention, no way. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real friend, actually, he never really had. There had never been someone besides Sam who he could really open up to him, who would be there to congratulate him when he won yet another a football game or comfort him when he had had another bad day, which were getting even more frequent these days.

If Dean was ever asked if he was okay, by his parents or by Sam, he would always say he was fine, tell them not to worry about him. Sam was hard to fool but Dean sometimes got away with it, he knew Sam better than anyone and most of all knew how to trick him. The truth is he was lonely, no matter how much love from his family or attention he got from all the people at his school,

He had always longed for more.

* * *

**Should i continue? Reviews are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews! There wont be uploads everyday because I have a shit load of homework these days, fun.**

**Just a warning, this story is going to be pretty dark and the ending might not be happy but i'll do my best to not make to too depressing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Castiel woke to the infuriating beeping of his alarm clock. He shot up out of bed and threw the small clock across the room where it proceeded to shatter into pieces.

"Damn it Castiel!" Came and angry voice from down the hallway, which Castiel identified as Michael.

His door flies open and there stands Michael still in his nightclothes.

"That's it! I'm not getting you another one this time, this is the fourth one this month!" he shouts, Castiel glares at him.

"They irritate me! I'm not a morning person, you know that" Castiel yells back and throws back the covers of his small bed then storms past him down the stairs.

Gabriel and Lucifer sit at the dining table and Anna is shuffling around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, she smiles when Castiel stumbles into the kitchen. A smile he does not return.

"Good morning sweetie! Would you like some pancakes before school?" she says in her sweetest voice. Castiel just grunts and sits down next to Gabriel.

"Morning little bro, looking forward to school?" Gabriel says with a grin, Castiel shoots him a look of pure venom and moves to sit next to Lucifer instead. "Aw don't be like that Cassie!" Gabriel whines from the other side of the table.

"Gabriel that's enough! Isn't it time for you to go to work now?" Anna snaps at him when she sees the look on Castiel's face. Gabriel sulks and leave the table, along with Lucifer who no doubt is going off to hang out with his loser friends getting high and he probably wont be back until around 2am smelling of vomit and god knows what else.

Castiel eats his breakfast in peace and like every morning Anna would try to make polite conversation and like every morning Castiel would ignore her and stare down at his plate. He could see that Anna was upset when he ignored her but he really didn't do much talking these days.

Eventually Michael comes running downstairs in his work suit and says a quick goodbye while he rushes around the kitchen trying to find something small to eat. He leaves soon after with a piece of toast in his hand and mumbles something about being late.

Anna sighs at his retreating back.

"Come on Castiel, get dressed so I can drive you to school" She looks exhausted so Castiel decides not to fake being sick today.

Today is the first day of his senior year at Lawrence High and he is dreading it. His summer vacation had been uneventful apart from him ending up in the hospital again after a rather rough encounter with some people from school. Anna started making his go to his therapist more often than usual, but little did she know that all him and Pamela talked about were what movies and books they were interested in.

Castiel had never opened up to anyone.

His whole family knows what is happening to him at school and in all truth they have tried to do something to make him admit to what is happening, especially after he started to hurt himself. But Castiel wouldn't listen, he doesn't want anyone to know what is happening, he doesn't even know how his family had found out.

Castiel trudges back upstairs to get dressed and brush his teeth. He also tries to tame his hair, which stood up at odd angles no matter what he did. He looks into the small mirror and lets a few tears fall down his face before wiping them away and walking slowly back downstairs.

"Ready?" says Anna with a look of pity on her face when she sees him come downstairs "Castiel-"

"Don't, please don't" Castiel mumbles before leaving the house to wait in the car.

The ride to school was as uneventful as ever. Anna would sometimes glance over to him with a worried look but she never said anything because she knew that Castiel wouldn't listen.

"Have a good day sweetie," Anna says as Castiel gets out of the car. He scoffs and slams the door as he walks into the school building.

The halls were already full of people rushing about and laughing with their friends. Castiel caught some glances and heard people sniggering behind his back as he tries to get to his locker without making a scene today. He tries his hardest to slip past the many groups of chattering people unnoticed.

"Morning freak" says a low voice behind him "Got any money for me today?"

Damn.

Castiel turned around and looked into the face of Gordon Walker, great.

"I'm afraid not," Castiel mumbles shuffling his feet. Gordon cracks a devilish smile.

"Well that's too bad, you're just going to have to make it up to me then aren't you freak?" he steps closer just as principal Singer (everyone just called him Bobby) comes walking down the hall. Gordon scowls and with one last glare at Castiel, walks away.

Castiel somehow manages to make it safely to his locker and grabs his books for his fist class.

He hurries along the hallway and must not have been looking where he was going because he manages to bump into someone.

"Sorry" he mumbles and catches a glimpse of dark blonde hair and green eyes before hurrying away again. This day is not starting well.

But when do they?

* * *

Dean groans when he hears the sound of his brother Sam yelling his name from the side of Dean's bed.

"Sammy, go away would you" Dean mumbles and buries his face into his pillow.

"No way, you are not missing your first day of school if I have anything to do with it" Dean cracks his eyes open and sees his gangly, shaggy haired brother standing by his bed.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Sam gives Dean one last slap on the head before rushing out of his room to get breakfast. Dean stretches and looks around his unfamiliar room, still full of moving boxes that he hasn't bothered to unpack yet. He sighs and slowly makes his way down stairs.

He already misses his previous home in Sioux Falls.

He has to follow the smell of pancakes cooking to find the kitchen, the perks of having a new and unfamiliar house. Dean walks into the kitchen to find his mother in a flowery apron, swinging her hips along to an eighties song Dean doesn't recognise.

"Mom!"

Dean groans and sits down heavily on one of the chairs across from Sam, who is already devouring a stack of pancakes.

"Sorry sweetie but this is one of my favourites!"

She proceeds to singing along, what she doesn't know is that she is completely tone deaf. Dean sighs and eats his breakfast quietly.

"Where's dad this morning?" Dean asks

"He's already gone to work at the garage sweetie, he asked me to wish you both luck on your first day"

Dean huffed; he would need all the luck he could get.

Sam chats away, talking about how awesome he thinks high school will be and how he hopes to make at least some friends on his first day. Deans mind drifts and he thinks about how much happier he was in Sioux Falls, he had great friends and an awesome reputation as he was the captain of the football team, He hated his parents for making him leave all of that behind. He even kind of missed their crazy neighbour who would walk around his backyard at night in nothing but an apron.

Dean has never been good at fresh starts.

Sam was downstairs, dressed and ready, before dean had even finished his breakfast.

He reluctantly walks back upstairs and pulls on an AC/DC shirt and some faded blue jeans. He brushes his teeth and tries to do something acceptable with his hair, which doesn't end up well.

He takes another look at his reflection and feels a twist of nervousness in his stomach.

"Don't be such a pussy" he says to his reflection and marches down the stairs with determination, it doesn't last long and before he knows it the nervousness is back.

"And remember to make sure you do all your work, but don't get stuck sitting by yourself at lunch"

"Yeah all right mom! I get it" Sam says with exasperation and Dean smirks when remembers the lecture his mother had given him on his first day of high school.

He rounds the corner and sees Sam in a bone-crushing hug. Dean grins at him behind his mother's shoulder and Sam stares daggers at him.

When Mary releases Sam she spots Dean and rushes over to crush him into a hug as well. Sam smiles in triumph and goes to wait in the car.

"Have a wonderful day sweetheart"

"Yeah yeah I will"

Dean walks outside to where his black Chevy Impala (also known as his baby) is parked in the driveway, Sam is already eagerly waiting in the front seat.

They find their way to the school easily enough and Dean makes sure Sam is sorted out at the office and on his way to class before dean gets his schedule and tries to find his locker amongst the wave of chattering students.

"Hey dude, you lost?"

Dean turns around to see a ragged looking boy at a pretty blond girl standing behind him.

"Uh… kinda, where's room 22b?"

"For biology?"

"Yeah"

"We have it too, you can come with us," the ragged boy says and dean proceeds to follow them down the hallway

"I'm Jo by the way," says the blond girl "This asshole is Ash" she says and whacks the boy on the shoulder.

"Stop manhandling me woman!" yells Ash. Dean laughs.

"I'm Dean" Jo is about to say something else but a small boy with dark brown hair and wearing what looks to be a trench coat, stumbles into Dean. He catches the boy's bright blue eyes for a second before he hurries away again mumbling "Sorry" as he rushes back down the hall.

Dean stares after the strange boy and notices that a lot of people snigger at him as he walks past them. 'Poor little dude' Dean thinks before he enters the Biology classroom and walks up to the balding guy (who he assumes is the teacher) at the front of the classroom.

"You the new one?" he says in a strong British accent

"Yeah, Dean Winchester"

"Name's Crowley, do not call me professor or sir if you want me to pass you." The teacher says, Dean just looks at him in disbelief. How is this guy a teacher?

"There's a spare seat over there beside Castiel" Crowley says and points over to the spare seat beside weird trench coat guy. Dean wanders over and sits down beside Castiel, weird name much? He looks at him and Dean's breath stops in his throat, he has never seen eyes as blue or as beautiful as his, wait, beautiful? Since when did he turn into such a girl? Dean shakes himself and looks back over at the pale, skinny kid.

If Dean had to describe it, he would say that the guy looked terrified, but if it was because of him he did not know. He tried to relieve the tension and gave Castiel one of his best smiles, which only made him go red and look away.

The lesson drags on and Castiel barely moves an inch, every now and then something gets thrown at him when Crowley's back is turned, but he either doesn't notice or he doesn't care.

When the bell finally rings, Castiel practically jumps out of his seat and runs out the door without a backwards look.

* * *

This was not good, really not good. He couldn't stop thinking about the green eyes, the dark blonde hair or the amazing good looks.

All Dean Winchester had to do was smile at Castiel and he practically melted into a puddle on the floor.

For god sakes he had never even talked to the guy! How could he have a crush on him?

Lost in his thoughts he walks back to his locker but finds his path blocked by someone, he looks up and his heart fills with dread. Gordon Walker.

"Heya freak, thought I'd get your daily pounding in before lunch, since you didn't pay me this morning"

"What, your mother didn't get enough money from the strip club last night?" Castiel regretted it the moment the words tumbled out of his mouth. Before he knew it, Gordon's fist has collided with his stomach and he is sprawled on the ground.

Gordon then proceeds to kick him and punch him while his friends cheer him on.

"Hey!" Castiel blinks up through his tears to see Dean Winchester striding towards Gordon, looking pretty damn scary.

"Leave him the fuck alone what did he do to you?" Dean shouts in Gordon's face.

"What the hell is going on?"

The principal comes, almost running, down the hallway to pull the two boys apart. He takes Gordon away and that just leaves Dean.

"Hey, are you all right dude?"

Dean holds out his hand to help Castiel get up, he hesitates but accepts the offer.

"I think you should go to the nurse" Dean says when he sees Castiel swaying on the spot.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, this is not open for discussion"

Dean practically drags Castiel towards the nurse's office and Castiel can hear his heart thundering in his chest as he gingerly walks beside Dean.

* * *

**Any good? Reviews help :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Dean pulls Castiel along beside him as they make their way to the nurse's office. People along the corridor stop and stare but no one makes a move to ask Castiel if he is okay. Does this guy really have no friends?

"Do you know where you're going?" Castiel asks suddenly. At that moment, Dean realises that he has no idea where to go. Castiel sighs when he sees the look on Dean's face and he ends up being the one leading Dean.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I hate being asked that" Castiel says, his face is emotionless but Dean can tell that he is annoyed. They stop in front of the nurse's office, Dean grabs Castiel's arm.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help dude"

"I don't need help!" Castiel tries to pull away and the sleeve of his trench coat slips back, Dean catches a glimpse of the many scars crisscrossing up his arm and his eyes widen.

"I think you do," he whispers. Castiel's eyes fill with tears and he looks horrified and angry with Dean who is still clutching his arm. Dean wants to comfort the boy but the nurse chooses that moment to call Castiel inside. He wrenches his arm out of Dean's grip and rushes inside the office, leaving Dean standing in the hall.

The bell rings to signal the end of lunch and Dean wearily makes his way to his locker; thoughts of Castiel cloud his mind the whole way there and he cant think why he wants so desperately to help the boy. What is so special about him anyway?

He doesn't see Castiel for the remainder of the day until he spots him being led out of the front office by a strict looking man in a well-tailored suit. Castiel's blue eyes catch his for a moment before he flushes pink and hurries after the man. Maybe his father? Dean thinks that would probably be most likely.

"Dean!" he turns around and sees Sam running towards him. Dean manages a smile for his brother, all thoughts of Castiel temporarily pushed from him mind.

"Hey Sammy! Did you have a good day?"

"Dean, don't call me Sammy!" he whines and Dean just throws an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be like that, you love it"

"I do not, jerk"

"Bitch" Dean laughs and leads his brother to the car.

On the way home, Sam proceeds to tell him all about his first day, mostly focusing on a girl called Jessica who he made fast friends with.

"Well you better ask her on a date soon or I'm just gonna have to assume you're gay"

"Dean!" Sam flushes red and looks out the window. Dean just laughs, knowing his brother can't stay mad for long. He pulls into the driveway and sees his father's truck parked on the curb, sure enough when he gets inside he sees his father John sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"Boys! How was school?"

"Good, Sam got a girl friend" Dean says as he walks into the living room and narrowly avoids being hit by Sam.

"She's not my girl friend!"

"Sure she's not" Sam tries to hit Dean again.

"Boys! That's enough! It's good to see you made a friend Sam" John says while separating the brothers. "What about you Dean? Make any friends"

"Yeah, Ash and Jo, they seem nice enough and-" Dean stops himself. He was about to mention Castiel but the look on the boys face when Dean offered to help stopped him from saying anything.

"And what?"

"Uh… I have a really weird biology teacher" Dean says and proceeds to tell his dad about Crowley while they all set the table for dinner.

Dean finds it difficult to fall asleep that night with the memory of sad blue eyes and messy black hair haunting his thoughts. He will find a way to help that boy, even if he has to force himself to do it.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough Castiel! You're going to get yourself killed if this doesn't stop soon!" Castiel was sitting quietly in an armchair, staring at his lap while Michael screamed at him about how stupid he was being about not telling anyone.

Michael was already angry about being called away from work to come and get Castiel because for some reason no one could reach Anna and Gabriel was god knows where along with Lucifer. Michael had saved the yelling until they had gotten home though and he knew he could get away with it, with Anna not being there. Castiel had stopped listening to him a while ago though.

"- and I am starting to think that having you homeschooled would be the better solution in this situation" that got Castiel's attention, he stood up angrily.

"No way! I'm not going to be home schooled! I'm fine! Don't you get that? .Fine"

"Don't pull that shit with me Castiel! I know you are not, hell we all know it!" Michael yells back at him but his face softens somewhat when he puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Why won't you let us help you?"

Castiel pushes him away with force.

"I don't need your pity and I sure as yell don't need your help! I don't deserve to be saved!" the look on Michael's face makes Castiel realise that he may have said to much and he runs out the front door before Michael gets the chance to respond.

The night is cool and still as Castiel runs down the streets until he has to stop with a stitch in his side. He pants heavily and looks up through blurry eyes to see where he has ended up.

It's the local playground and it is quite deserted, giving the time of night. Castiel makes his way over to one of the benches and sits down with a huff. The tears are now flowing freely down his face and he starts to get that feeling again, that feeling of hopelessness, that he is worth nothing, that if he was to die no one would even notice he was gone. The world would carry on and he would be nothing but a forgotten memory.

He shakes and sobs until he just stops feeling and sits quietly.

He looks up and it is only then that he realises he is not alone, even in the darkness there is not mistaking him. He sits on a bench on the other side of the playground, past the swings and slides and Castiel can see him quite clearly. His posture almost mirrors his.

Dean stands up and slowly makes his way over, Castiel thinks about getting up and running away again, like he always does but something stops him this time. Perhaps it's his heart pounding in his chest as Dean moves closer.

He sits down but does not look at Castiel; they are quiet for several moments.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asks quietly, Castiel can't bring himself to look at him as a fresh set of tears fall down his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

The tears dripped into Castiel's lap as he still avoided looking at Dean, who seemed to be struggling with some internal battle.

"It is not something I particularly like to talk about, and anyway, why do you care?" Castiel said in a small voice and looked over to the elderly man across the street, walking his dog without a care in the world it would seem.

"I don't know, but I promise, if you do decide to talk, I'll be here to listen" Dean put a warm hand on Castiel's shoulder and went to stand up, but Castiel stopped him by grabbing his arm.

He looked up at Dean, who seemed to get the hint that Castiel did not want to be alone right now. He sat back down but kept his hand on Castiel's shoulder and strangely, it was quite comforting.

Castiel was glad it was dark because at the moment, his face was quite flushed and his heart started to hammer in his chest again at the feel of Dean sitting beside him.

The minutes dragged on and neither of them said anything to each other, until Castiel made a sudden and surely foolish decision.

"I was twelve"

"What?" Dean looked at Castiel, puzzled.

"I was twelve, when I first hurt myself, I was twelve"

Somehow, the words just kept flowing out of his mouth and he ended up telling this stranger about every bad thing that had happened in his life; from when his parents died, to a few days ago when he was beat up in the parking lot of the local supermarket.

Somewhere in there he started sobbing again and Dean was just looking at him intently, waiting for Castiel to finish talking before saying anything.

"I don't expect you to understand any of this but, thank you for listening" Castiel said after he had finished and went to stand up and walk away, but he somehow ended up pressed against Dean's chest, grabbing fist full's of his shirt and letting his tears soak in.

Dean smelled faintly of car oil and cheap deodorant and all Castiel wanted to was never let go of him. Dean rubbed soothing circles on Castiel's back and murmured soothing words to him.

Eventually they pried themselves apart and Castiel noticed they were standing very close. Dean noticed as well and took a step away.

"I think I should take you home Cas"

"Cas?"

"Uh…yeah" Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground "Unless you don't want me to call you that"

"No, it's fine" Castiel got a warm feeling at the sound of his new nickname; he even smiled a little.

"So, which way Cas?" Dean asked and Castiel jumped a little, he had been staring intently at Dean, lost in his deep green eyes.

"Uh… this way" Castiel led Dean out of the playground and along down the winding streets, past the dull coloured houses. The lampposts lit the streets with a ghostly yellow glow, which illuminated Dean's handsome face even more. Castiel snuck glances at him every now and then as they walked slowly along the road. They didn't say anything to each other until they reached Castiel's front door.

Castiel stood awkwardly at his front door as he waited for something to be said. He made a quick decision.

"Thank you Dean, I-I appreciate this" Castiel muttered

"Well… you're welcome" Dean smiled and Castiel's heart almost stopped "I should really be getting home, I'll see you Cas" Dean said and put a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder before he walked down the path and down the street a fair way before disappearing around a corner.

Castiel's grin stayed plastered on his face all the way inside, but disappeared when he saw Michael and Anna waiting for him in the lounge room.

Castiel squared his shoulders and prepared for the storm.

* * *

Dean rounds the corner and walks down the street until he catches sight of his baby parked on the side of the road.

All Dean could think about on the way back home was Castiel and how broken he had looked when Dean came across him in the park. Dean thought about the strange coincidence that they were both at the playground at then same time, he had only been there to get away from his annoying little brother and his mother talking about her glory days in high school.

All that night the face of that strange boy filled his thoughts; Dean wondered why he was so emotional and girly around him. Hugging? Dean doesn't hug, ever, what is so special about Cas?

Dean drifts off to sleep with impossible blue eyes stuck in his mind.

Dean felt like he had only just closed his eyes when he woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm. He groaned tried to bury himself in the pillows and warm blankets.

"Dean! Up now!" Mary's voice called from downstairs. Dean cursed and stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen.

He had faced questions about where he was last night, but Dean rolled of some crap about being with Jo and Ash from school. He didn't know why he wouldn't tell them about Castiel and the playground. Sam was unfortunately more persistent and confronted him in the car on the way to school.

"All right jerk, no more bullshit, where were you last night?" Dean turned to glare at him.

"I told you already!"

"And I don't believe you" Sam's put on his bitch face and glared back. Dean sighed.

"All right then" Dean proceeded to tell him about the incident in the playground, he rambled on about Cas for a while even though he hardly knew the guy. When Dean had finished, Sam had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Dude, you've got it bad"

"Shut up bitch! I just want to help him, maybe be his friend, that's it!"

"What ever you say, jerk" Sam smirked again and stared out the window. Dean's face was faintly pink when he stepped out of the car, he started to look for Castiel and spotted him jump out of an expensive looking and hurry through the front doors of the school; already getting looks.

Dean caught up with Jo and Ash who were standing by his locker when he arrived.

"Hey dude! You missed a great party last night" Ash says, "You should have seen Jo, she is definatly the funniest drunk I know"

"Hey! You get way more drunk than I did!" Jo yells

"No way darlin' you were way worse" Ash laughs as they walk down towards their English class "Making out with Victor Hendricksen, you must have been pretty smashed to do that"

"Well at least I wasn't the one who ran down the street wearing nothing but moose antlers at new years last year!" Jo huffs and stomps towards her seat. Dean was laughing throughout this whole exchange.

English was a drag, listening to Mrs. Talbot go on and on about the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet really loses its charm after a while.

When the bell finally rang for lunch Dean rushed out with everyone else and made his way to the cafeteria. He was about to follow Jo and Ash to a table when he saw a lonely figure sitting on a corner table and reading a thick novel.

Dean made a quick decision and walked over to the table, the curious looks of Jo and Ash following him the whole way.

Castiel looked up when Dean sat down at the table.

The look on his face was priceless.


End file.
